


Did That Help

by 00AnimeLove00



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Slight fluff, Smut, Top Kagami Taiga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00AnimeLove00/pseuds/00AnimeLove00
Summary: Kuroko had been questioning his sexuality for a long time but he still wasn't sure. He decided to confront Kagami to help him figure it out.
Relationships: Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Did That Help

Kuroko had been questioning his sexuality for a long time. But he didn't know how to be sure of it. He felt like he was gay, but he wasn't sure of it. He'd never had a sexual experience with a male so he kept asking himself how he could be sure.

He recently discovered that Kagami was gay. He found out on accident.

Kuroko had download a dating app for people who were part of the gay community as well and he, to his surprise, found his best friend Kagami on there and his bio said that he was gay and looking for a forever partner.

"Shit." Kuroko said to himself when his heart fluttered at the knowledge of his best friend being gay. He thought about confronting Kagami about it. Asking him how he knew for sure.

Kuroko had always found his friend good looking. Hot, even. Kuroko wanted to have a sexual experience with a man just so he could be sure. Even as a kid he never really was interested in women. Sure, some were pretty, but he never was attracted to them. He never wanted to have sex with them or marry one.

The thought of that made him uncomfortable.

Kuroko screenshoted Kagami's profile on the dating app to keep for later. He decided that he was indeed going to ask Kagami for advice but right now he needed to make it to basketball practice. The whole time at practice he was trying figure out what to say to his friend that would have him agree to come over.

****

Everyone had left the locker room already, it was just Kuroko and Kagami left. "Kagami", Kuroko said in his soft voice trying to get the taller mans attention before he left the room. Kagami turned around and looked down at the blue haired boy. 

"Yes, Kuroko?" Kagami asked in his deep voice that always made his heart skip a beat. Kuroko thought that Kagami's voice was very attractive.

"Do you want to come back to my place, we can just hang out and watch some movies." Kuroko asked, worried that he'd hear a no. "Yeah, sure." Kagami shrugged and followed the the smaller man home.

Kuroko unlocked his door and they both went inside closing it behind them. "You have a nice apartment, very clean." Kagami said and sat on the couch after taking his shoes off. "Thank you. I hate messes." Kuroko replied and sat next to him. "So what do you want to watch?" Kagami asked looking at his friend. 

"About that...I kind of lied." Kuroko said with a nervous chuckle and sat down next to the other man, facing towards him. 

"What do you mean?" Kagami asked looking irritated but also confused.

"I-I...I invited you over because I need some help with something. I didn't know who to go to but I found something the other day that made me decide to come to you." Kuroko said nervously. "What do you need help with?" Kagami asked. "I think I'm gay." Kuroko asked playing with his thumbs. "Oh, why do you think I could help with that?" Kagami asked, his eyes widening when the blue haired boy pulled out his phone and showed Kagami the screenshot.

"How'd you find that??" Kagami asked clearly embarrassed. "I made an account for myself and I found you. Please. I won't tell anyone. I just really need help." Kuroko pleaded.

"Well, um. What questions do you have?" Kagami asked, a blush covering his face that was almost as bright as his hair.

"Like this." Kuroko said and straddled his friends lap. "I figured having an experience would really help me." He added and started kissing up Kagami's neck until he got to his ear, nibbling softly. "I-I don't think this a good idea, mm" Kagami said, moaning when Kuroko nibbled his ear. "Why? I've seen the way you look at me. I know you want it too." Kuroko said and moved his hips against Kagami's.

Kagami nodded and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. 

They both moaned into the kiss and pulled their shirts off. "Bedroom." Kuroko panted. Kagami picked him up and carried him to the bedroom dropping him on the bed and getting on top of him, grinding their erections together. "Fuck me, please!" Kuroko pleaded and let Kagami take all his clothes off, taking his own shirt and pants off but leaving his boxers on.

"Got any lube?" Kagami asked, Kuroko nodded and pulled some out of the drawer from his side table and passed it to the red haired man. 

"This might feel weird at first." Kagami said and put some lube on his fingers. He prodded Kuroko's hole and pushed a finger in, slowly pumping it in and out, Kuroko scrunched up his face in discomfort. Kagami soon adding a second finger, carefully scissoring them. Kagami pushed in a third and final finger, he rubbed his fingers against Kuroko's prostate making him whimper and bite his lip.

When Kagami felt Kuroko was loose enough he pulled out his fingers and removed his boxers. "You're big." Kuroko whispered when he saw Kagami's erection pop up, Kagami chuckled and covered his cock in the lubricant. He aligned himself to the smaller mans hole, "This might hurt a bit." Kagami said and pushed in until he was seated fully. 

Kuroko whined and fisted his hands in the bedsheets scrunching his face up. "It hurts." He said softly and wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck and hugged him close.

"I know, It's okay." Kagami said softly and connected their lips in a soft kiss. He pulled out and slowly slid back in, thrusting softly trying to not hurt Kuroko. "Right there!" Kuroko moaned and whimpered in pleasure. Kagami nodded and thrusted a little harder, "More, I need more." Kuroko said softly and wrapped his legs around Kagami's waist. 

Kagami groaned and started thrusting harder and faster. "Y-yes! Kuroko cried out when he felt his prostate being hit by Kagami's cock. The sound of both men panting and moaning filled the room. 

"God, you feel so good around me. So tight and warm." Kagami groaned and kept thrusting at a pace that brought Kuroko a good amount of pleasure. "Uh, pl-please. Harder. I-I need it harder." Kuroko begged. Kagami started thrusting harder, the sound of skin slapping on skin echoing in the room. Kuroko threw his head back and let out moan "Kagami!" His breath picking up as he got closer to his climax.

Kagami pressed their lips together in a deep kiss, tongues dancing together. Kuroko sucked on Kagami's tongue making him moan, he pulled away from the kiss and started leaving soft kisses down Kuroko's neck. He wanted to leave marks but they'd be visible and he didn't know if Kuroko would be okay with it or not. 

"I'm cumming!" Kuroko whimpered, arching his back and came on his stomach with a strangled scream.

"Me t-too!" Kagami groaned as he filled Kuroko with his hot cum. Kagami pulled out and laid down next to Kuroko. "Did that help?" Kagami asked still slightly panting from the previous act. 

"Yeah...I'm definitely gay." Kuroko hummed and grabbed a tissue and cleaned his cum off his stomach then curled up to Kagami. "Thanks for doing this for me. I appreciate it. I like you too by the way." Kuroko added.

"Does that mean you'll be my boyfriend?" Kagami asked nervously. Kuroko nodded and pecked his lips, "Yes it does."

"Kagami?" Kuroko said softly.

"Hm?" Kagami hummed in response. 

"I really like you." 

"I really like you too, Kuroko. I have for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kuroko asked, looking at Kagami.

"I...I thought you'd reject me. I didn't think you could ever like me in that way." 

Kuroko didn't say anything in return, and just hugged Kagami tightly and kissed his lips gently. 


End file.
